From Wood Red with love
by Deediii
Summary: Même après la guerre, Drago Malefoy reste victime des préjugés et se voit envoyer par son entreprise par delà la Manche, en France, loin de son pays, de sa femme enceinte, de sa vie, et ce pendant six long mois. Oui, la vie restait dure et on pouvait le dire, karma is a bitch.


_**"L'amour ce n'est pas une suite de sensations indépendantes les unes des autres. C'est autre chose. Il y a de la tendresse constante, la douceur, le manque." - Hakan Sahin**_

 _Les passages en italique suivit d'un * sont censés être en français ! ^^_ ** _  
_**

* * *

« – Hey Castor, l'heure est venue ! »

Ma voix résonna dans tout le Hall de notre Manoir. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'un son de pas pressés se répercute sur chacun des murs de la vieille bâtisse.

« – Drago, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! »

Je la voyais arriver dans le Hall par les grands escaliers de marbre qui se trouvaient en face de moi. Je me surpris à me demander encore une fois comment cette jolie dame arrivait à courir, qui plus est dans les escaliers, en robe, avec des chaussures à talon, sans se fracasser sur le tapis persan. Ce devait être l'une de ses nombreuses et mystérieuses qualités.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle s'arrêta de courir mais garda un rythme assez soutenu pour venir jusqu'à moi. La seule chose que je pu faire fut de l'admirer une dernière fois.

Astoria Greengrass, dans toute sa splendeur : une petite robe vert bouteille qui épousait magnifiquement son corps, des talons noirs qui soutenaient ses longues jambes, un collier sur sa peu laiteuse, un rouge à lèvre mate sur sa merveilleuse bouche, des cils courbés cachant parfois ses yeux vert et des cheveux parfaitement coiffés laissant quelques mèches folles encadrer son beau visage.  
Voilà _qui_ était ma femme.

Voilà celle que j'allais laisser pendant près d'une moitié d'année..

Qu'est ce que j'étais idiot.

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me lança un _**sourire**_ large qui ne pouvait que me rendre encore plus triste que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle encadra mon visage de ses mains douces et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Je la pris par la taille et cachai mon visage dans son cou tandis qu'elle passait ses bras de part et d'autre du mien.

« – Tu vas me manquer Astoria.  
– Et toi donc, Drago. »

Elle se défit de mon emprise et me regarda les yeux brillants, peut-être qu'ils étaient eux aussi tristes.

« – Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce voyage?  
– On ne discute pas les ordres du supérieur, ma belle. »

Cette fois ci son visage refléta réellement de la tristesse, je n'en avait aucun doute et mon cœur se serra à cette idée.

« – Ne sois pas triste, je vais revenir tu sais.  
– Je n'aurai personne pour te surveiller, personne que je connaisse et personne que tu connaisse non plus. Ils te jettent dans un monde inconnu et tu te laisse faire.  
– Je suis grand, Astoria, je peux me débrouiller seul, il ne suffira que de superviser le maire de ce village sorcier, rien de bien dangereux en soi.  
– Reviens moi en un seul morceau, je n'accepterai pas d'aimer une moitié de Malefoy.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire la guerre ! »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et pris mes valises en main. Mon regard se perdit dans ses beaux yeux vert. Mon enfant en aura de magnifique, un subtil mélange des miens et des siens. Inconsciemment mon regard s'égara sur son ventre que je ne verrai pas s'arrondir. Elle passa une main sur le tissus de sa robe, au niveau de son nombril, et une larme glissa sur sa joue d'albâtre.

« – Au revoir, Castor. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir son sourire, le transplanage était imminent.

Après un petit voyage qui dura quand même quelques longues secondes -à cause de la longue distance que j'avais à parcourir- j'atterris sur une place.

L'idée d'arriver dans un nouvel endroit ne m'avait franchement pas dérangé sur le moment. À vrai dire, ça m'avait même soulagé de ne plus avoir à regarder le visage hideux de ma patronne, la vieille Agire, durant six mois bénis.

Mais maintenant que j'y étais, c'était différent. Tout serait différent à partir de maintenant.

Pourquoi je me retrouvais ici perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Facile, j'étais le souffre douleur de mon entreprise. Je travaillais au ministère, dans le département de la coopération magique internationale. Après la guerre, ce fut le seul bureau qui voulut bien de ma présence, sans doute pour ne jamais rater une occasion de m'envoyer loin d'eux.

Tous les sales boulots me revenaient, et bien sûr, ils faisaient tout pour me mettre à l'épreuve et cela faisait bien deux ans que cela durait.

Ma dernière mission, celle qui justifiait ma présence dans ce trou perdu, avait été donnée par ma supérieur, Mrs Agire citée précédemment, dont les parents avaient péri sous la baguette de mon très cher père qui lui même ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses agissements allaient avoir un gros impact sur ma vie future.

Mrs Agire _savait_ que ma femme attendait un enfant, elle _savait_ que je tenais à ma vie en Angleterre. Elle le savait pertinemment. Et c'est pourquoi elle m'avait choisit pour l'importante tâche de « _surveilller la cargaison de baguettes magiques des soldats français qui ont héroïquement perdu la vie sur le front durant la seconde guerre des sorciers et être présent sur place les six premiers mois pour représenter la communauté sorcière britannique lors des événements officiels que fera le Musée_.».

L'ironie de donner cette tâche à un enfant de Mangemort qui ne reniait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il était se faisait bien ressentir. Peu importait que je puisse donner une mauvaise image du pays, tant que je n'étais pas dans leurs locaux tout leur convenait. Je n'avais pas réagit et avait acquiescé avec un sourire poli. Rien n'agaçait plus cette folle de directrice que de me voir sourire sans rechigner.

J'étais donc dans un coin du centre de la France où le _Musée National de la Mémoire des Guerres Sorcières_ avait été placé.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais que faire de ce musée, de ces âmes mortes. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était que ma femme et mon fils à en devenir étaient loin de moi. Je ne pouvais déjà pas le supporter.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un regard aux alentours alors que j'étais debout comme un imbécile depuis bien deux minutes. Je n'aperçus qu'un banc qui m'appelait à quelques mètres de là.  
Avec toute la grâce d'un Malefoy, je resserrai mes valises dans mes mains et m'en allai vers le dit banc avant de m'y asseoir. Les bagages reposaient sur le sol tandis que je m'appuyais doucement sur le dossier.

Je soupirai une fois. Puis une seconde fois.

Qu'allais-je faire sans Astoria dans mes pattes nuit et jour ? Qu'allais-je faire sans mon Angleterre ? Qu'allais-je faire dans un pays dont je ne connaissais même pas la langue ? Pourquoi je me soumettais ainsi à cette directrice bonne à rien alors que j'avais assez d'argent pour nourrir cinq générations de Malefoy ?

Je consentis enfin à lever mes yeux du sol pavé et je regardai autour de moi.  
Un charmant village.

Au centre de la place où j'avais atterrit un peu plus tôt se trouvait une fontaine. Tout autour à près de dix mètres de celle-ci, des bâtisses de pierres se dressaient fièrement, sans doute très vieilles. De la vigne vierge grimpait allègrement sur chaque façade et des noms bien français s'exposaient sur les devantures des boutiques.

La nature aussi était bien présente : des arbres étaient parsemés à chaque coin de rue et derrière mon banc s'étalait un petit parc. A la base de la fontaine au centre de la place se trouvaient des touffes d'herbes qui étaient en train d'être grignoté par un _**lapin**_ gris. Au loin, les montagnes étaient imposantes et mises en valeur par le beau temps.

Un endroit vraiment charmant... si j'avais pu le découvrir avec Astoria.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'être loin d'elle aurait pu me faire un tel effet. Surtout que je ne l'avais quitté que quelques minutes à peine. J'avais de nombreuses fois fait des voyages seul. En Ecosse, en Irlande. Une semaine tout au plus pour que la tenancière soit heureuse de ne plus voir mes cheveux blonds dans ses bureaux.

Qu'est ce que j'aurai aimé la remettre à sa place, cette bonne femme.  
Mais je n'étais définitivement pas en position pour me faire remarquer, ma situation était assez critique et Saint-Potter avait fait le strict minimum pour que nous ne soyons pas à Azkaban, ma mère et moi. Je faisais une erreur, aussi minime ou futile puisse-t-elle être, et on reconsidérait immédiatement mon cas sans personne pour plaider ma cause cette fois ci.

Alors j'acceptais ces voyages. Mais là, là seulement je me rendis compte que c'était beaucoup trop intense. Que je n'avais rien à faire dans ces bureaux. Mais il était trop tard et je ne voulais plus me défiler devant les situations qui me mettaient dans tout mes états.

J'allais faire face. Pour ma fierté. Pour Astoria. Pour fermer le claper de cette maudite femme.

Je me levais d'un bon, attirant ainsi le regard de quelques passagers déjà intrigués par la figure inconnue qu'était la mienne. Je n'en fis pas un cas et me dirigeais vers la Mairie.

Je marchais donc avec volonté vers la fontaine, la dépassai puis après quelques mètres, je me rendis compte d'une chose. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait le bâtiment. Et puis, il n'y en avait pas un qui surplombait les autres, si ce n'est qu'une Eglise un peu plus reculée dans le village. Je regardais tout autour de moi mais rien ne pouvait bien m'indiquer où se situait le bâtiment que je recherchais.

J'étais posté là, comme un idiot, au beau milieu d'un village. Je pris alors ma première bonne décision de la journée : je rapetissais mes bagages à coup de baguette magique et les mis dans ma poche.  
C'était une bonne chose de faite.

Je m'avançai alors près des bâtiments et les lorgnai comme je le faisais si bien lorsque je regardais mes elfes travailler. J'en choisis une, celle dont la façade était la plus belle.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était écrit sur le panneaux à l'entrée, je pointai ma baguette vers celui ci et prononçai le sort de traduction.

« _Les Délices de Rose*_ »  
J'ouvris la porte avec la ferme intention de rencontrer cette dite Rose, elle pourrait sûrement me désigner où se trouvait la mairie.  
Lorsque j'entrai dans la boutique qui s'avérait être une boulangerie-pâtisserie, je fus tout de suite subjugué par les senteurs douces et sucrées qui se mélangeaient harmonieusement avec l'odeur des viennoiseries et de la baguette fraîchement préparée.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais fermé les yeux de satisfaction uniquement lorsqu'il me fallut les ouvrir pour répondre à la voix qui venait de s'adresser à moi.

« – _Bonjour, monsieur, agréable journée n'est-ce pas ?*_ »

Inutile de dire que je n'avais rien compris.

J'arquai un sourcil puis m'avançai jusqu'à la caisse près de laquelle étaient exposés un manège à _**sucettes**_. Je sortis ma baguette ce qui ne sembla pas choquer outre mesure la vendeuse, ce fut une affirmation sur le fait qu'elle soit elle même une sorcière. En même temps, nous étions dans un village complètement sorcier ...

Je dirigeai donc ma baguette à ma gorge pour que les paroles qui sortent de ma bouche soient en français, mais ne maîtrisant pas bien le sort, une phrase compréhensible dans les grandes lignes sortit de mes lèvres.

« – _Bonjour, je parlerai non français.*_ »

La femme me regarda, amusée et l'oeil pétillant de malice en soufflant discrètement un « _Oui, oui, je vois ça._.* » Puis elle releva son visage vers moi, un ravissant sourire collé sur son visage.

« – Et moi je parle très bien anglais, dit-elle dans ma langue natale avec cependant un accent qui était assez léger pour ne pas être irritant.  
– Ah, ça m'arrange, déclarai-je, rassuré de ne pas avoir à reproduire ce sort que je devais tout d'abord maîtriser. Je repris alors d'une voix beaucoup plus sûre, je cherche la Mairie, pouvez vous m'indiquer où celle ci se trouve ? »

Elle me regarda légèrement surprise puis fit un grand signe de tête ayant l'air d'enfin comprendre quelque chose. La blonde -car elle l'était-, se retourna et s'en alla vers une porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et menant sans doute vers l'arrière boutique.

« – _Quentin, C_ _héri_ _, je reviens dans un instant, débrouille toi sans moi.*_ »

Je regardais sa silhouette méchamment tandis qu'elle se retournait, détestant le fait d'être aussi largué à cause de la barrière linguistique. Puis mon regard se perdant sur ses cheveux, je me pris à l'observer et pas uniquement la voir.

Elle était assez menue, des joues roses et rebondies, un regard brun qui semblait toujours rieur, des dents qui n'étaient pas du tout alignées mais néanmoins éclatantes. Un jolie sourire en somme. Elle enlevait son tablier bleu pâle et je découvris sous celui ci une jolie robe dont le col carré laissait découvrir un cou vide de bijou.

Mon esprit s'égara alors sur le cou toujours embellit d'Astoria. Elle ne sortait jamais avec un collier, qu'il soit fait d'un simple fil d'argent ou de grosse perles ostentatoires.

« – On y va ? »

Me demanda la jeune femme qui me désignait la porte et me faisait, par la même occasion, sortir de mes songes. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle allait, elle même, m'accompagner à l'endroit que je convoitais. Mais je ne me sentis pas mal à l'aise pour un sou, après tout, si elle m'épargnait des indications floues et très bancales, je ne pouvais qu'être content.

« – Oui, oui, je vous suis. »

Je rangeai donc ma baguette qui était restée entre mes doigts et la suivit à l'extérieur. La porte se referma dans un léger claquement.

Je me pris encore une fois à admirer les environs, un endroit très calme et joli.  
Je voulais partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Encore une fois la jeune femme me sortit de mes pensées et sa voix assez claire se fit entendre tandis qu'elle arrêtait de marcher.

« – Qu'est ce que je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Rose Martin, ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
– Drago Malefoy, dis-je en serrant la main que Rose me tendait, nous continuâmes de marcher et je demandai alors pour engager la conversation, la pâtisserie vous appartient ?  
– Oui, s'exclama-t-elle apparemment ravie de parler de sa boutique, je l'ai ouverte il y a de ça deux ans, un rêve de gamine qui s'est réalisé, vous savez j'adore cuisiner, surtout des gâteaux, c'est ma passion. »

Je ne lui avais rien demander de tout ça. Juste de la pure politesse. Mais visiblement, je fais toujours des mauvais choix. Je regrettais encore plus lorsqu'elle me posa des questions, dans son anglais qui devenait de plus en plus approximatif tant l'excitation de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau la rendait hystérique.

« – Et vous, vous avez une passion ? Vous savez cuisiner ? Après tout je suis en manque de personnel, une paire de mains en plus ça ne me ferait pas de mal, marmonna-t-elle, il était facile d'imaginer qu'elle planifiait déjà une offre d'emplois pour son petit commerce.  
– Je n'ai pas de passion, j'ai des Elfes et un travail, peut-être pas pour longtemps mais ça m'est égal.  
– Oh, dit-elle un peu penaude que je lui réponde si violemment. En voyant son air triste, je me repris avec plus de douceur.  
– Enfin ... vous savez, lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider ma mère pour le jardinage, je suis toujours partant. »

Rose se tourna vers moi avec un énorme sourire et accéléra le pas.

« – La mairie se trouve deux rues plus loin. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit mieux mise en valeur, mais personne ne m'écoute dans ce maudit village, sous prétexte que les visiteurs sont quasi-inexistant et que les habitant, eux, savent tout des rues et des ruelles de _Rouge-Bois*_. Et bien, _Monsieur*_ Malefoy, vous êtes la preuve vivante que la Mairie doit être mise en valeur ! »

Je me tus quelques instant, sa capacité à débiter des mots à la seconde m'épatait vraiment. Je toussotai un peu pour reprendre contenance et demandai de ma voix traînante que j'aimais d'autant plus que le gens la détestait :

« – Comment appelle-t-on les habitant de Rouge-Bois ? »

Elle me regarda alors, le visage barré de ce sourire qui ne la quittait sans doute jamais. Rose semblait reflechir au meilleur mot en anglais pour me le dire et enfin m'informa d'une voix joyeuse :

« – Les Chaperons. »

Je m'arrêtai en plein sur la route pendant que Rose continuait d'avancer sans même se rendre compte que je ne la suivais plus. Elle ne fit pourtant que quelques pas : sans doute voulait-elle encore parler mais s'était aperçu de mon absence.

« – Qu'il y a-t-il Mr Malefoy ?  
– Vous êtes sérieuse ?  
– Je le suis toujours, vous savez... déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Étrangement, je ne lui faisais pas confiance sur ce point.  
– Non mais, vraiment ? Les Chaperons de Rouge-Bois ?  
– Charmant, n'est ce pas ? »

Rose éclata d'un rire cristallin et continua d'avancer. Je ne pu que la suivre et bizarrement ce fut dans le silence que le trajet se termina : en effet quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta et pointa du doigt un bâtiment qui ressemblait terriblement aux autres. Une grande bâtisse de pierre recouverte de vigne vierge. Mais au sommet, près des plus hautes fenêtres se dressaient fièrement le drapeau français et un drapeau qui m'étais inconnu.

« – Qu'est ce que ça représente ? demandai-je à ma guide touristique.  
– La Société des Régions Magiques Françaises.  
– Ah oui ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? »

Elle montait sur les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur de la Mairie tout en me répondant.

« – La SRMF regroupe les sociétés magiques de France Métropolitaine et de France d'Outre-Mer. Je ne pense pas que vous étudiez l'histoire de la France au Royaume-Unie ?  
– Pas le moins du monde.  
– C'est ce que je me disais, fit-elle un sourire mystérieux au visage tout en ouvrant la porte vitrée. »

Nous arrivâmes donc à l'intérieur de la Mairie, un endroit assez simple qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Une accueil directement suivis de deux escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs.

Rose salua l'homme qui était à l'accueil et ne lui parla pas pour autant, prenant directement les escaliers sans demander la permission. Tout était aussi libre que cela en France où était-ce le statut de village perdu qui leur conférait ce genre de droits ?

Je la suivis néanmoins et nous arrivâmes au premier. Elle s'arrêta à ce palier et emprunta le couloir pour arriver jusqu'au fond et entrer sans frapper à la porte. Je haussai mes sourcils de surprise. Encore une fois je marchai dans ses pas mais avec moins d'assurance. Qui sait ce que pourrait nous faire quelqu'un qui vient d'être dérangé par une folle heureuse ?

À peine entré, j'entendis la voix grave d'un homme s'élever.

« – _Rose, quelle bonne_ _surprise_ _!*_ »

Je ne compris que le prénom, et en voyant l'homme dont les cheveux grisonnaient sur son crâne enlacer la dite Rose, je conclu qu'ils se connaissaient.

Et enfin je compris.

La tenancière voulait que j'aille superviser ... _Monsieur Martin*._  
Cette Rose Martin était donc la fille du maire.

Tandis que je me perdais dans mes découvertes, le Maire de Rouge-Bois s'était écarté de sa fille et lui posa une question, la mine assez sombre.

« – _On t'a encore vandalisé la pâtisserie ?*_  
– _Non non, les sorts sont toujours imparables ! Je t'emmène un invité, il demandait à te voir !*_ »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant là que l'homme se pencha dans ma direction, un sourcil broussailleux relevé au dessus de son œil gauche. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion puis je vis son regard s'éclairer d'une lueur aussi claire que sombre : il était fier de m'avoir identifié, mais était réticent à l'idée de savoir qu'un fils de mangemort avait mis les pieds dans son bureau. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre en l'espace de ces quelques secondes.

« – Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir ici à Rouge Bois ! »

Sa voix sonnait fausse -encore plus avec l'horrible accent, beaucoup plus prononcé que celui de sa fille- et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer. Rose le regarda, interloquée, et le Mr Martin, captant les yeux de sa fille, toussa pour reprendre contenance et par la même occasion, retrouver sa capacité à être aimable.

« – C'est un réel plaisir pour moi également, dis-je avec un sourire collé au visage : il me fallait faire bonne figure.  
– Vous avez des nouvelles de la livraison des baguettes ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.  
– Il me semble qu'elles seront là dans, je regardai l' _ **horloge**_ au coin de la pièce, quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus.  
– Elles arriveront où ? _Madame Arige*_ ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.  
– _Madame*_ Arige, répétai-je, m'a prévenu que nous allions les recevoir par le biais de votre cheminée professionnel.  
– Oh, je vois. Et bien, asseyez vous, il se tourna vers sa fille, _toi aussi Rose*_ , je vais demander à Maud trois cafés en attendant que les caisses arrivent. »

Je pris l'une des chaises tapissées de velours bordeaux et m'assis. Ils étaient très confortable.

Le soleil, la chaise, le café et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y aurait des croissants ? En tout cas, la journée commençait assez bien. Relativement bien.

Mr Martin revint une minute plus tard et s'assit derrière son bureau, glissa son fauteuil à roulette près de la table et posa ses coudes sur celle ci avant de nous regarder tour à tour. Un silence un peu gênant s'installait et alors qu'il allait parler, une jeune femme arriva.

J'eus le temps de l'observer tant elle se dandinait devant Mr Martin et moi-même sous l'oeil meurtrier de Rose et l'oeil indifférent du maire.

Maud était une fille belle quoiqu'un peu effrayante quand elle nous regardait de ses gros yeux et de son grand sourire. Son faciès semblait à lui seul quémander des câlins et des baisers. Personnellement, elle m'écoeurait plus qu'autre chose. Elle déposa très lentement le plateau où était posé trois petites tasses fumantes ainsi qu'une sucrière et trois cuillères sur le bureau.

La bonne odeur du café qui paraissait fraîchement moulu emplissait la salle et je salivais d'avance. Elle nous regarda tour à tour, Mr Martin et moi et s'exclama d'un ton excité :

« – _Autre chose messieurs ?*_ je la regardais, un sourcil levé, étant donné que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rose quant à elle enchaîna de suite d'un ton féroce.  
– _Oui, Maud, je voudrais que tu ailles voir ailleurs si j'y suis*_  
– _Tu es là, ma belle, en charmante compagnie_ _en plus_ _, pourquoi devrais-je aller te chercher autre part ?*_  
– _C'est bon Mademoiselle, vous pouvez retourner à votre travail*_ , déclara Mr Martin.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien et me sentais donc par la même occasion, exclu. Encore une fois.  
De ce fait je pris le café entre mes doigts, me brûla la paume par la même occasion mais ne le fis pas remarqué et je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise dans l'espoir que cette journée, puis que ces six mois passent aussi vite que possible. Je n'arriverai pas à supporter tout ce français.

Peut-être que d'ici là le sort de traduction fonctionnerait ?

« – Il y a un problème Mr Malefoy ? me demanda l'homme une mine intriguée au visage.  
– Non non, aucun, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur.  
– Il ne comprend pas le français, papa, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça. »

Je la regardais les sourcils froncés mais ne put rien dire pour me défendre car nous entendions déjà une voix sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée.

« – Mr Martin ? Mr Malefoy ? »

Le maire s'empressa de se lever et de s'accroupir en face de la chemin. Le visage d'un homme rondelet, le secretaire de mon département, se dessinait parmi les morceaux de bois qui brûlaient tranquillement. La braise caressait chaque courbe de son visage dodu et les étincelles s'amoncelaient dans ses sourcils.

« – Je suis Mr Martin !  
– Bonjour, monsieur, je suis Dean Smith, secrétaire des bureaux du département de la coopération magique internationale, nous allons vous envoyer un parchemin qu'il faudra signer, ensuite les quatre caisses arriveront. »

Un morceau de parchemin tomba par le conduit de la cheminée et voleta jusque sur le parquet. Rose tendit à son père une plume gorgée d'encre et il signa là où il fallait le faire. Ensuite, il lança le papier dans les flammes qui se teignirent de vert.

« – Voilà c'est une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama joyeusement Dean. Je vous laisse, agréable journée à vous de la part du département !  
– Merci à vous aussi, jeune homme. »

Le visage du secrétaire disparu dans un crépitement de bois brûlé. Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes reprirent une teinte verte. Des étincelles d'une couleur tirant sur le vert absinthe jaillirent en grand nombre et dans un nuage de fumée grise il y eut un, deux, trois, puis quatre caisses qui apparurent.

Je m'empressai d'aider Mr Martin à les prendre et nous les déposâmes sur le bureau. Ceci fait les flammes retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine et notre attention fut tournée vers le contenus des boîtes.

Le maire retourna derrière son bureau et regarda les quatre caisses, silencieux. L' _ **émotion**_ se lisait sur son vieux visage, je ne pense pas qu'il fut là durant la bataille mais il semblait refléter toute les douleurs des sorciers mort au front. Des sorciers français disparus qui laissaient derrière eux la centaine de baguette qui se trouvait à cet instant devant nous.

Rose s'était approché et se tenait près de moi, jetant un coup d'oeil curieux sur les nouveaux objets de la pièce.

Mr Martin prit sa baguette et lança un sort à la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas et une minute plus tard la poignée s'abaissait. Rose et moi lançâmes un regard interrogateur à l'homme.

« – Je passe des journées entières dans ce bureau, je sais reconnaître les moments où Maud tente d'y entrer. »

Les yeux de Rose s'assombrir tandis qu'intérieurement je riais ayant bien compris que Rose ne la portait pas dans son coeur.

Le vieil homme tendit ses mains vers la première boîte et ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse possible. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'ils vit les cinq premières étuis. Il en prit une dans ses mains et l'ouvrit comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts un diamant recouvert d'une étoffe de soie de crin de licorne.

« – Merci beaucoup, monsieur Malefoy, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir que vous ayez choisis Rouge-Bois pour les baguettes, dit-il toute animosité envers ma personne et mon nom disparus.  
– A vrai dire, monsieur, ce n'est... je ne pus continuer car Rose venait de me donner un gros coup de coude. Je compris le message. C'est avec un grand plaisir, monsieur.  
– Nous irons dès demain déposer ces trésors au musée... Dès demain oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
– Dans ce cas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préférerai aller à mon hôtel pour me reposer.  
– Mais il n'est que dix heures ! s'étonna le maire.  
– Le transplanage était très éprouvant niveau magie, il aurait été plus adapté d'utiliser un Portoloin mais elle n'a pas voulu.  
– Miss Agire ?  
– Elle même. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez encore besoin de moi, à demain Mr Martin. Au revoir Miss Martin. »

Je sortis ma baguette et fis le contresort pour ouvrir les portes du bureau. Dans le couloir, la jeune Maud vint à ma rencontre, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler : sans même jeter un regard vers elle, je pris les escaliers pour m'en aller de la Mairie.

Je sortis enfin du bâtiment.

« – Monsieur Malefoy, attendez ! »

Je ne me retournai pas mais entendit clairement les pieds de la fille du maire frapper la ruelle pavée.

« – Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
– À mon hôtel, je vous l'ai dit.  
– Savez-vous où il se trouve ? »

Elle me prit au dépourvu et je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du chemin. Rose arriva à mon niveau et me souris d'un air vainqueur.

« – C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Suivez moi !  
– Je ne vous ai même pas donné l'adresse !  
– Il n'y a qu'un seul hôtel à Rouge-Bois, elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'oeil. »

Nous marchâmes donc en silence et elle s'arrêta face à une maison à plusieurs étages.

« – Vous y voici !  
– Merci beaucoup !  
– N'hésitez pas à venir à la pâtisserie si l'envie de manger de bon gâteau vous prend ! »

Je lui souris et me retirai dans ma futur maison.

L'accueil passé, j'ouvris la porte menant à ma chambre.

L'air était chaud en cette matinée d'août, le vent se mêlait au feuillage des arbres et laissait un fond sonore agréable. J'entendais dans la rue des enfants rires et de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je regardais l'extérieur. La silhouette de Rose se perdait au détour d'un magasin. Mes yeux se levèrent au ciel et je fus subjugué par le ciel bleu myosotis parsemé de nuages.

Et Astoria vint d'elle même dans mon esprit, comme toujours lorsque je voyais quelque chose de beau. Elle me manquait terriblement, peut-être à cause du fait que je sois certain de ne plus la revoir durant six longs mois.  
Je m'assis sur un fauteuil dans le coin de ma chambre et pensai sérieusement à démissionner, si tôt les ces mois écroulés. J'étais seul, totalement seul.

L'air était chaud en cette matinée d'août, le vent semblait peser sur mon cœur et il ne m'était jamais paru si évident que je m'étais totalement épris de ma femme. ** _  
_**


End file.
